A Changed Alola
by LinkLuver01
Summary: 3 years after the end of Pokemon Sun and Moon Lillie is back in Alola and all is good. Everything goes fine but Lillie and Sun's relationship evolves. 10 years after the end of Sun and Moon, still more has changed. Whole new cities and inventions have been made and Lillie and Sun are a couple. And immediately at the end of the games, Lillie has her adventures in Kanto. Sun X Lillie
1. Chapter 1

**Alola everyone! Thanks for reading! I don't have to much to say right now tbh... Merry Christmas? I suppose I should note, the following chapter is from Lillie's perspective and is from the past. This will be one of any flashback chapters. Enough said, here the adventure begins!**

 **UPDATE: 'Sup, I just needed to say that I'm now revamping this chapter! Should sound a lot better now. I'm going to aim for more comedy and more romance.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lillie is Home

I couldn't wait. I was as excited as could be. To be perfectly honest, I was scared. Would anyone recognize me... of course they would. But what if everything is different! It had been nearly 3 years after all. My mother was finally healthy enough to travel home so as soon as we were packed we left for Alola. Of course I missed Kanto as soon as I left, but it would be worth all the memories. I couldn't wait to show Sun and Hau all the new Pokemon I had caught.

"Mother, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine, why?" My mother said.

"No reason, I'm just anxious..." I replied.

"I understand. I'm anxious as well. The last time anyone saw me... well I like not to think of those moments. I truly was ugly back then. But Lillie, you saved me. You brought me to Kanto despite wanting to stay in Alola. I can't thank you enough." After this was said there was a long moment of silent awkwardness until finally my mother said, "I can't wait to see Gladion again. Maybe... maybe I can finally be the mother you two deserved."

"Yeah, I can't wait either. I noticed that the ship had suddenly stopped. "Wait a second! Hey, what's is going on!"

"This ship is now ours! Everyone who does not wish to drown, please step into an emergency boat. What are you waiting for! Get off of my ship!" A male Team Rocket grunt said.

"Team Rocket? How and why are you here!" I yelled.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ever so pesky Lillie," A grunt said, "how unfortunate... we will just have to deal with you. Go Weezing! Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Go Rapidash! Use Flare Blitz before it gets of that Sludge Bomb." With Rapidash's incredible speed, it easy was able to stop Weezing, defeating it in one hit. "Is that all you got?"

"Haha. How dumb do you think we are? I just needed to distract you!" He said.

"Huh?" I looked around, everyone had either left or was tied up... even my mother. "Lillie!" Her mouth was duct taped shut.

"Get off our ship and we will spare everyone else. We both know that you can beat all of us... but not before we start killing people. And who shall be the first one executed because of your incredible lack of speed in this dire situation? How about your mother!"

"Fine! Fine... you win. Rapidash return." Now with fake tears in my eyes. I had a plan. I said, "Just let everyone go right now. Please!"

"A deal's is a deal... ha, but who said we played fair. She wants them free? Free 'em off the ship; send 'em overboard."

"What!?" I knew they had this tucked under their sleeves, but I pretended to be shocked. I was told before hand there plans by a friend. Still, my own plan had to be executed perfectly, otherwise I'd have run out of time. I had brought a lot of water types along so they could play in the water on the way to Alola, along with Rapidash of course. Go Blastoise, Starymie, and Dewgong. Hurry, save all the people, try to save at least 5 each and head for that island.

"Hah, now what are you going to do! You don't have a way of getting home now do you!" The Team Rocket grunt said.

"I'll just use this ship... I mean there aren't any people to get hurt now... plus I'm sure someone will come to help me once those people reach land. You guys will be under arrest very soon unless you yourselves jump ship."

"Damn... who the hell do you think you are. We aren't going out without a fight."

-5 minutes later-

"MERCY! MERCY! WE'RE LEAVING WE SWEAR JUST PLEASE STOP!" The grunts said after I defeated them.

-20 minutes Later-

"This is the Alolan Police. We were told that Team Rocket had attempted to capture this ship." A policeman said to me.

"They escaped. I'm the only one here... and I don't know how to sail a ship." I said.

"How'd you manage to defeat all those grunts? Never mind that. You were the trainer who sent those pokemon to save those people right? Everyone is accounted for. Nice work young lady, and thank you for your help. Anything you need?" he asked.

"Well actually, yeah, could you sail this boat to Melemele?" I replied.

"Of course!"

I finally arrived at the docks. It was late but there were still many people there waiting for me. All 15 of the people I saved including my mother, were safe. I saw Hala and Hau. Proffesor Burnet and Kukui. Hapu and Mudsdale. Gladion and many other people as well. And then I saw Sun. We looked right at each other smiling. I might have stared a touch too long but I couldn't care less. I had a lot of catching up to do but everything was worth it. Finally, I was home.

* * *

 **Yay! First chapter is done! Please review, follow, favorite, or simply keep reading on once I publish the next chapter! I appreciate everyone who read up till now and hopefully it was worth it for you guys! Thank you!**

 **UPDATE: WOW! That was no where near as much of a rewrite as I thought it needed to be... guess I haven't changed as much as I thought in the past 4 months...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are, in the present day. This time from the perspective of Sun. 10 years after the events of Moon. If you can't do the math, Lillie would be 21 at this point. You'll notice a change in everything. Btw, if you have suggestions, leave em in the reviews! I've gotten 2 reviews now (Kodaisic and Matrix, two guest users) asking for a potbellied Hau, and I love the idea. Enjoy!**

 **Update: I have a feeling this won't take long to fix...**

* * *

Chapter 2: 10 Years Later

It had been a short 10 years since I first met Lillie. She has changed so much now. Her compassion for Pokemon had grown and not only that, I noticed the moment she came back, she was a changed person. She even beat me a few battles, though I think Nebby was holding back. Nebby won't admit it. Lillie and I have become more than friends now... and now that we are both adults, I've been thinking about taking the next step. I'm just not sure how to approach her. Lillie may have grown but she has always been shy and anxious.

"Hey!" I noticed Hau in a crowd of people. He had also changed a lot. He had become an inspiration to many people... and he also gained a couple pounds...

"Howzit, Sun!" He took a break from eating masaladas.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating those?" I asked.

"No, of course not! Come, I was about to buy some more." He said. Hau always liked to hang around Hau'oli city.

"How is it that you have so much free time? Being a Kahuna has to take a lot of time doesn't it?" I wondered aloud to Hau.

"Of course it does," he said with a smile, "how much free time do you have being a champion?"

"Well it gets easier after being champion for 10 years. Though you gave me a scare a couple times."

"Yeah, well I tried! Hey but seriously man, I'd love to talk longer but, I gotta go, I have a meeting I have to go to."

"Hold on a minute. I'm sure you can talk a little longer. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Alright. I don't see why I can't stay a little longer. What the matter?"

"Well... it's about Lillie. I want to ask her out but... I don't know when." Hau after hearing had an astonished face... could he really not have known all along?

"Wait... you... and Lillie... WHAT!" He exclaimed. Many people turned and stared. The restaurant had gone quiet.

"Hau, you can't be serious. I've been meaning to ask her out for 10 years... but something always stopped me. Hau, you are always moving so fast with confidence and you never look back. Maybe that is why you miss these things so often. But that's also why I could use your advise... can you help me?"

"Wow... sure dude, of course. Why didn't you ask earlier, of course I'll help you. But I need to go to the meeting really soon now. So I'll make it quick for now. Go right now and ask her. Right now. Go!"

"Hau I can't ju-"

"GO!" He yelled as it seemed everyone in Hau'oli city was staring at us. Hau quickly ran to his meeting. Despite his... 'bigger' body, Hau still was as fast as a bullet. I started to page Charizard when someone bumped into me.

"Hey! I yelled. The anonymous person just kept on moving but he dropped a letter on the ground. _What's this?_ I thought. It had my name on it so I put it in my bag to read later. Right now I needed to find Lillie. She had moved into her own house and lived alone. She lived in a relatively new city, Poni Island's Ano Town. It used to be wilderness until more people wanted to live on Poni island. It was still small but it was perfect for Lillie, surrounded by Pokemon.

"Hello Charizard, take me to Ano Town, Poni Island." I said to Charizard after I paged it.

"Char" it said as if to say 'OK.'

When I got there, I could immediately tell which house was Lillie's. Other than the fact I had been to her house many times, it was the most urban looking house in a very rural area. I walked up to the house and knocked on her door.

"Oh! Hello Sun! Please come in!" Lillie said as she opened her door.

"Hi Lillie, how are you doing."

"I'm doing great, thank you... is something wrong? It isn't like you to show up unannounced."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk."

"No, no. I'm... I'm actually really happy to see you. What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Lillie, we've known each other for a long time. I was wondering if..." something stopped me... why was I nervous?, "um... excuse me, can I use the bathroom?"

"Yes, of course."

I splashed water on my face. _Come on Sun. You have been courageous throughout you life, this is easy, just ask her. If she says yes, it'll be great. Even if she says no, we will still be friends._

"You got this, Sun. Remember what I said. Just do it, quickly." I could hear Hau's voice in my head.

"Wait... Hau?" I said as I noticed Hau looking through the window. "What are you doing! Don't you have a meeting?"

"Eh, I don't like meetings." he said. "Sun, don't be nervous. Lillie likes you too. At the very worst, you'll still be friends."

"You're right. Thank you Hau!" I said. He gave me a thumbs up.

I walked back into Lillie's living room.

"Hey Sun, weren't you about to say something?" She asked.

"Right... Lillie... will you... will you go out with me?" I said. Lillie started to blush. She tried to hide her grin but she couldn't.

"Sun, the truth is I've been meaning to ask the same thing. Yes, of course I will!" She was now crying tears of joy. "Yes, I will! But um... Sun, where?"

I had been so worried about asking Lillie, it hadn't even crossed my mind where to eat. I saw Hau looking at me through the window eating a malasada.

"How about at the malasada place in Hau'oli City?" I asked.

Lillie said softly with a smile on her face, "Yes. That would be perfect."

* * *

 **So... what do you think. I can always update chapters and of course I will definitely try to have you ideas integrated with my story at any point! I have an idea for this story to be up to the people who read it as well. Whenever I read a book or a fan fiction, I always want to add something to it so that is what I want to do now. So any suggestions? Any cameos you want to see? Don't forget, flashbacks are vital to the story as well. I have one more idea for this story that I will share in the header of the next chapter.**

 **Update: Yep, once again, just a few errors I had to fix.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is in Lillie's perspective. In my last chapter, in the footer, I mentioned an idea I had. I want this story to be episodic. Like a TV series. The main reason I want to do this is so I can write for longer. So I don't have to end it when it hits the end. I can just say end of season 1 (or in this case end of the first series of chapters). Then, when I want to move on from this, I can end it before it gets stale. Tell me what you think! On to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's Battle!

I was so excited to finally have a meaningful relationship with Sun. After all these years...finally. Though I was nervous as soon as Sun came into the malasada place. I was a little confused to why he would pick here to eat. Maybe because it is more casual than a fancier restaurant. Hau brought me malasadas sometimes and I did very much enjoy them so at least I'll knew the food would taste great. "Alola, Sun! How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." I said. After an awkward 10 seconds the waitress came.

"Hello, may I take your order?" the waitress said.

Sun ordered first. "I'll take extra spicy."

"Um..." I hadn't ever actually ordered at a malasada place. Even with most my life living in Alola, my mother always made food for me up until I ran away. Even then I always ordered take out. So I didn't exactly know the menu. Instead of doing the normal thing and asking for the menu or the options, I just said, "I'll have what he is having."

The waitress then asked, "Any drinks?"

"I'll just take water." Sun said.

"I'll have milk." I said.

The waitress left and this time I wasn't going to let awkward silences ruin my first ever date.

"So, Sun, why did you pick here? It's not that I don't like it, it's just me wondering." I asked.

"If I can be honest, I forgot to think of a place to eat... so as I was trying to think of a place as fast as possible, I see Hau outside, spying on us. And he was eating a malasada."

"Wait, what! He was spying on us!" It gave me many unsettling thoughts.

"Well, more so me. He was just trying to help me. I've been waiting for this day ever since you came back you know. It was Hau who helped me to ask you."

This surprised me. I always thought Sun was just waiting until we were older. I didn't know he was as anxious as me.

The waitress came back with our drinks and malasadas.  
"Mm... I love extra spicy malasadas. They are delicious." I saw Sun take out Nebby. "Hey Nebby, you want some?" Without any hesitation Nebby took one and ate the rest of Sun's malasada.

"Oh Nebby." I said laughing.

"Lillie, you haven't touched your food." Sun said.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry to be perfectly honest," I said, "just let Nebby have it."

Nebby hearing this swallowed all of the malasada whole.

"That's enough Nebby. Return." Sun said. "Lillie, you want to head out to the beachfront then?"

"Sure, let's go." I replied.

Once we got there, I noticed how beautiful it was. "Hey Sun?" I asked.

He looked at me "Yeah?"

"Let's battle. This time don't hold back, I won't either. I hope your listening Nebby!"

"Oh... right now?" He asked.

"Right now, right here." I said affirmatively.

Once we got situated and agreed we could use one bagged item each, we started. I had a strategy planned out for Sun this time. Tossed out his first Pokemon. "Go Primarina!"

Since he used a water type, I wanted to start with the advantage. "Go Exeggutor!" It was an Alolan breed and it was the first Alolan Pokemon I caught once I came back. Even though that meant it was weak against Primarina's fairy type moves, I had the advantage with grass over Primarina's water.

"Primarina, use moonblast!"

"Take the hit Exeggutor!" Exeggutor was barely standing but held on using a focus sash. "Now is your chance! Use Giga Drain!" Primarina fainted as it took a critical hit as well as Exeggutor gets some of its own energy restored.

"Nice job Primarina... go Salazzle! Use Sludge Bomb!" Exeggutor fainted in one hit due to the damage done to it by Primarina.

I sent out my next Pokemon "You did wonderful. Go Steelix!"

"Since when did you have a Steelix! This is bad..." Sun exclaimed in surprise. Sun surely had a fire type move on Salazzle but he still didn't look very happy with the match up.

"Steelix, use Earthquake."

"Salazzle return! Go Toucannon!" Sun said. Earthquake didn't affect Toucannon so I had wasted that turn.

"Toucannon use Overheat!"

Steelix took a lot of damage from the super effective move but because of its high defense, it wasn't quite enough. "Steelix, Stone-Edge!" This was enough to faint Toucannon but Steelix had taken a lot of damage.

"Nebby, don't hold back!" Sun said as he returned Toucannon to send out Nebby. Nebby was an interesting choice. I still remember to before Nebby evolved into a Lunala to save Sun and me. "Nebby use Night Daze!" Steelix didn't take much damage but it was just enough to faint it.

"You did great Steelix." I said. "Go Gengar! Use Shadow Ball!" Despite being 4 times effective on Lunala, Lunala's special defense and hp was very high and it didn't KO Nebby.

"Nebby, Moongeist Beem!" Sun commanded. The powerful attack would have defeated Gengar if it wasn't for another focus sash.

"Hypnosis!" I exclaimed. The move sent Nebby to sleep and I wondered if Sun would use his full restore already. He didn't appear to be attempt to use it so I used mine on Gengar. With Nebby still asleep, I yelled "Use Shadow Ball!" It was enough to faint Nebby.

"Go _*Yawn*_ Snorlax." Sun said sleepily. How late was it getting?

"Gengar use Hypnosis again!" I thought it would be a good move to use but Snorlax had a Lum Berry and immediately woke up.

"Now Snorlax, Heavy Slam." The move fainted Gengar due to the weight differential of Snolax and Gengar. "Lillie... I'm sorry, I'm about to fall asleep." Sun said as he layed down in the sand.

"I understand Sun. I'm getting sleepy too." I replied with a slight laugh.

"Maybe _*YAWN*_ some other time?"

I said to him in a soft voice, "Yes, Sun, I would like that very much."

Sun fell asleep right there. He always woke up early and slept late. Perhaps it had finally caught up to him. Then again, the time had blown by and it was already 2:30 am. I sat next to the sleeping Sun. I knew he couldn't hear me but I talked to him anyways. "Sun... I-I love you..." I said. Then I brought my lips down to his. "I love you..."

* * *

 **Ah... this one was fun to make... and took some research. I wanted to make sure all those Pokemon could actually learn those moves... but I am not at all sure if some of those moves would actually one hit KO some of those Pokemon. (Update: I'm stupid, holy hell I need to update this) If you want to impact the story, please leave any suggestions about the story at all, either PM me or leave a review! Following and favoring this story or user page also helps me get motivated. I have not had this much fun writing a fan fiction in a while... my chapters may be short but I wrote 3 just today! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is in Lillie's perspective. I can't express how fun this story has been for me so far! This chapter will be my attempt to add some backstory for Lillie. I'm going to try to make is as epic as possible. I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Lillie's Story

After... last night, I left the beach and went home, leaving Sun in the sand. I had a great time but I didn't want to stay there the whole night. Suddenly, I heard a knock-knock. It was still early so I wondered who it was. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Howzit, Lillie? It's me Hau!" Hau said.

I opened the door to let him in and said, "What brings you here?"

"Well," he began, "I was just bored... I got scolded by the other Kahunas because i skipped the last meeting but that's that. So how was last night?"

"It was great! We ate malasadas... well I mean Nebby ate them really but after that we went to the beachfront."

"What happened next?" Hau asked.

"I challenged him to a battle but it was such a good battle that it ran late... and we never finished do to Sun falling asleep."

"Oh... so did you guys... you know... have a 'successful first date'?" Hau said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said shyly.

"Hey Lillie, do you ever miss Kanto?" Hau said changing the subject.

"Yes, sometimes. I still remember when I first got off the ship and stepped foot in Kanto."

The, Hau asked, "Lillie, you never actually told me what happened on the first day you were there."

"Well, it is a rather long story... actually more of a medium sized story. If you have time for it I'll tell you."

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Hau said enthusiastically.

 _-Flash Back-_

"Wow! There it is. The Kanto region. I've read so much about it, I can't believe I'm finally here!" I said to myself. I could see the region from the ferry. We arrived at Pallet Town. My mom was being escorted to Bill's House but I decided to stick around Pallet Town for a bit and told my mother that I would meet here there. I should have known better though as I couldn't figure out where to go. I was about to walk through route 1 with a bag full of repels until I was stopped by a professor named Oak.

"Why hello there! You shouldn't walk through route 1 without a Pokemon!"

I replied by saying, "Oh, it isn't a problem. I have a lot of repels!"

"You don't need all those repels!" he said. "Why not follow me to my lab? I could give you a Pokemon!"

Hearing this excited me as I wanted to start my own journey anyway. "Thank you very much Professor Oak."

"Well then are you a boy or a girl?" he asked... rather strange.

"Um... a girl." I replied.

"Are your parents around?"

"No... my mother is recovering from an illness."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 11." After hearing my response he creepily smiled. We walked over to his lab.

"Well, choose which Pokemon you would like. The fire-type Charmander? Perhaps the water-type Squirtle? Or even the grass-type Bulbasaur!" he asked.

"Wow... I can choose any one? I'll choose..." I thought for a bit. I was familiar with Charmander as it evolved into a Charizard which could be paged to ride on in Alola. I wanted to be like Sun who also had a water starter and so Squirtle may be a good option. And then if I ever wanted to beat Sun, I would need a lot of advantages, like a grass type advantage over water; a Venosaur over Primarina. "Oh I can't decide!"

"You know what," Oak began, "I have a fourth option... it may be tougher but it also may be what your looking for. The electric type Pichu!"

I was familiar with Pichu like I was with Charander, Sun had caught a Pichu on his journey, and Pichu had an advantage against Sun's starter, Primarina. "Yes! It's perfect! How can I thank you?"

To this, Oak said, "Well actually, there is a catch. I need you to take this Pokedex with you to help with my research. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, of course!" I said with enthusiasm.

-End of Flash Back-

"And that's is what happened on the first day of Kanto!" I said, finishing my story.

"Wow! That sounds amazing. What did you do after you got Pichu? Did Oak get any creepier? What did you do with all your repels?" Hau asked, bombarding me with questions.

"I'll tell you another time Hau. I'm tired of telling stories for now. Don't you have somewhere to be about now?" I asked.

"What times is it?" He said looking down at his non-existent wristwatch.

"About 1:45." I said.

"OH NO! I'M LATE AGAIN! I HAD A MEETING AT 1:30!" He yelled.

"Do you want any tea or food before you leave?"

"NO THANKS! I GOT TO GO BYE!" he screamed back as he was already out the door and 20 yards away.

"Bye."

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I'm and NBA fan so I had to watch one of the best Christmas day games ever as well as a cricket fan waiting for Pakistan to make history against Australia. In the next chapter, I'll write about the mysterious letter which Sun seemingly forgot about. Please review, follow, and like for more Pokemon fan fictions and more for this fiction. I appreciate and consider any tips or ideas left in a review or PMed to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is from the perspective of Sun. Last time we saw him, he was asleep at Hau'oli city. Now, I have something important to say, I am rewriting this story with the same plot and everything but with updated vocabulary, updated logic, updated romance, updated battles, and grammatical/spelling errors. I've reread my story and it... kinda reads weird for me now. I will be doing a new chapter weekly and the revisions won't cut into that.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: An Old Friend and Some Old Thoughts

I awoke alone in the sand at around 8:00 am. For me that is sleeping in. I was getting up when I noticed the letter I forgot to read. I opened up the letter and it read:

 _Dear Sun,_

 _It has been quite some time since you last were summoned. However, I must request you to meet me at the place we first met for our first mission. I have run into a terrible situation, you are the one person I can trust right now._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anonymous_

Despite the obvious attempt to be secretive in the letter, I knew exactly who it was and where to go. Akala Island motel on Route 8. I paged Charizard and arrived in about 10 minutes.

I headed there not sure on what to expect. When I did arrive, I found Looker asleep.

"Uh, Looker? It's me Sun!" I yelled to wake him up.

"AH!" Looker said startled. "Vous êtes en retard!"

"Hey! What's your problem" I said, not knowing the true meaning of Looker's words.

"Oh, sorry, I still have that old habit. That meant, you're late! I called you a while ago!" Looker said.

"Sorry... why have you called me after all these years!" I asked.

"Well... I just wanted to give you this!" Looker said handing me a black box. I opened it and inside there was a ring.

"... I uh... I'm not gay..." I said completely weirded out.

"N-No! It's a gift for you to give to someone! A good friend of yours, Hau was it, found out about our operation 10 years ago. He tracked me down and asked we just talked. He was nice, and eventually, we talked about you. He said that you weren't in a relationship at all. I was kind of surprised, didn't you fancy this one girl?" Looker said.

"Hey! How do you know about that!" I said.

"Well, I met her in Kanto, but that's a story for another time! Anyways, I was so surprised, I wanted to give you a ring I once used tried to use but got rejected... yeah, bad times. But ever since you helped us out that fateful day 10 years ago, my life has improved ten-fold! So that's why I'm giving you this!" Looker finished.

I replied with a thank you and left. Now that Looker had implanted the thought in my mind, I wondered when and if I would ask Lillie to marry me. It wouldn't be for a while, we had only just started dating...

"Wait! Sun!" Looker called out as Charizard arrived.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"If you ever need my help or need work or anything at all, call me." Looker gave me his business card.

"Thanks again Looker! See you" I said as I flew off.

On my way back, I remembered when Lillie first came back 7 years ago. After we threw her a surprise return party, she approached me when no one was around. It was around that time when I see her differently.

-FLASHBACK-

"Sun... h-how have you b-been?" She asked me.

"I've been good... but you know, we all missed you a lot! We're all so happy to see you!" I had said. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah! I just can't believe I'm back! And everyone's changed so much, you too! You're taller than me now! Not a day went by when I didn't think of you!" She said.

"Me too! You're like the sister I never had." I said to her dismay. I noticed the early stages of a tear forming in her eyes. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's n-n-nothing. D-Don't w-worry about i-it." She managed to spit out. I don't know what took hold of me. I took a step closer to her, so close, I could feel the heat radiating off her body. I brought my mouth close to hers and then,

"HOWZIT!" Hau said, coming out of no where.

"Ah!" Lillie and me both screamed.

"What were you two up to?" asked Hau.

"N-Nothing! We were just... talking." I replied.

"Yeah, well it's pretty late and I just wanted to tell you that you're mom is really mad... I mean pissed." We didn't realize how late the party had ran on.

"Aw man! Well... bye Lillie... oh and you too Hau. See you!" I yelled running home.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

I laughed aloud. I landed near my house. I dropped by to see my mother.

* * *

 **Ah, it's all coming back to me. You know, this was the first game to make me cry... I think I'll have fun revamping this story. The way I steer this story is really going to be in three different narratives. 10 years ago, 3 years ago, and present. That'll be neat I think. Next chapter, I'm going to explore 10 years in the past... I think. Please, leave suggestions in your reviews, I'll take 'em seriously.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup... it's Friday. Yay! New chapter. It's 9:47 PM right now as I type. Now I don't take very long to write these chapters but I'm going to be dead tired tomorrow aren't I? If you want me to continue, please don't forget to follow and favorite and review and all that crap. This is from the perspective of a Team Skull grunt. Hopefully this adds some backstory to my story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Remnants of Team Skull

Things have been tough the past 10 years. Most of our original group went off and did their own things. We call these people 'Stultis's'. A few traitors went on and created a new group called Team Reskull... which is a rescue group that now mainly fights us. When we were first dispersed, we had no money, no qualifications for jobs, and no real friends outside of each other. Who would talk to a former Team Skull member? So we lived on the streets of Po town. Eventually, about a year later, people started living in Po town again. So we were forced off that too. Many of us had enough... so I, Vincent, became the leader of the newly reassembled Team Skull. We started with humble, with 20 or so members. Soon that grew to 40, then 100, and now nearly 200 people!. We all stay in contact with each other. We have our base of operations underneath Po Town. We keep around 50 members here on Poni island. We keep about 50 people each, hidden through out the other islands. We began construction of an artificial island nearly 7 years ago... and it is nearly complete. We'll call it Cranium Island and it will be our new headquarters. We plan on taking over Po Town once again after we have settled into Cranium Island. Just one problem.

"Sir, Team Reskull have found the secret underground entrance... they haven't seen any of us yet... what do we do?" My assistant, Lumina, asked.

"Curse those red skulled traitors!" I said referencing there red variants of the traditional team skull uniforms, "We'll, kill them... we send two of our men disguised in reskull uniforms to replace them until they are released from there work. As for the entrance... seal it and we'll use the fire exit as our main door. These Team reskull always get in our way! They don't even know what we want!" Lumina left the room What did we want... nothing petty like revenge or money. We wanted domination. Respect in the eyes of the people. Our master plan was to take over Alola and become it's new governing power. We weren't like the team skull of 10 years prior, we wanted to help ourselves and the rest of the people of Alola as well. The Kahunas shouldn't be able to decide everything for the people! Who chose them, the Pokemon? So, we essentially let Pokemon choose our leaders... I can't be the only one to think that's stupid, right?

I decided to head up to the city above. I just walked and walked, thinking of how my plans would unfold. I walked past Po Town, through the nearby Ano Town, and on and on. We had a private boat with someone always on duty, so I jumped on and told him to sail to Skull Island.

"I'm not sure it's quite finished..." The driver said.

"It is nearly finished, in a week or two it will be. I just want to see the progress." I replied. We arrived at the man-made island. It had a metal base. It had pillars reaching all the way down to the sea floor. We had it built on a sea mountain so we wouldn't need to make the pillars so large they wouldn't work. We also had it have the ability to float on case the pillar falls. We had it chained with giant chains so if the pillar broke, and we started to drift off, we would still stick in place. Lastly, we had propellers to sail the island in case all other precautions failed. There was no metal visible, it was all underwater. The surface was made of rock, soil, grass, and plenty of room for buildings. We had 4 portions, a mountain life portion, a big city portion, a prairie portion, and finally, a beach portion. Many resources went into this project, the main ones were just our own work. As our ranks grew all those years ago, we gained more work-ready people. This meant we didn't need to pay for much of anything, which is good when you don't have much money. We did however start a company that made different types of clothing from other regions. It had been doing great and earned us millions, but that really still wasn't enough.

"We've not got much work left. Just need some more necessary precautions, more Pokemon both naturally and unnaturally moving here, and some volunteers to run the Pokemon Center, Mart, stores, and malasada shop. We said 2 weeks max but it's beginning to look more like 4 days." A worker said.

"Just give me a call when your ready, this will be amazing." I replied. We could've stopped there, lived away from everyone else, peacefully. No more fighting, no need for respect. But we wanted to spread our ways to Alola. And we will. The times of the Alolan oligarchy will be over soon. Make way for the new and improved team skull!

* * *

 **Different type of chapter here, I wanted to try something new. Sorry this ended up on Saturday, it's harder than you think writing two different stories at the same time, I often have to reread large portions to remember what I wrote... maybe that's why my chapters are always short. Anyways, see you later!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Screw it, the Friday (a chapter every Friday) just won't work. I'll be going in a rotation. So this may make my chapters longer (so I don't rush) and better quality (because I won't get bored of a story). If you don't know, I have a new story I posted. So now with three stories, this does take me some time. This chapter is from Lillie's perspective.**

* * *

Chapter 7: At the Library

I was heavy reader. Even when I went to Kanto, I always read books about the region. I had become a regular at the library. But, I had never seen Hau there before. Especially when it's this early out.

"Hey Hau! What are you doing here?" I said.

"Lillie, howzit? Aren't all stories written in books?" Hau asked.

"Well, a good amount yes." I replied.

"But your story isn't here!" Hau said.

"Um... Hau. That's because it's my story and I haven't written it. And I don't plan on it either." I told Hau.

"... Oh." Hau said with realization coming to his face. "Please, tell me more! I won't ask again in a while, I promise!"

"O-Okay... I guess."

I sat down in a chair while Hau sat down on the floor looking up at me like a child would a teacher. "Ah... so where was I last time..."

-FLASHBACK-

"Thanks again professor Oak!" I said after he had given me Pichu. My mom would already be at Bill's house at this point. I decided that that is where I would head. My first goal. Along the way, I would catch all the Pokemon I would see! Or that's what I thought anyway. As I entered route 1, there weren't many Pokemon around. I ran into one right before I left the route. It was a Pidgey!

"Go Pichu!" I yelled as I threw out my pokeball. It was our first battle! I looked up it's moves in the pokedex. "Use charm!" The Pidgey attacked but it looked like it was holding back. It had a loving stare positioned at Pichu. "Pichu! Are you alright? Use Thundershock!" A bolt of lightning hit the Pidgey and it was paralyzed. It couldn't move and so I took a pokeball from my bag. It was from Alola but I assumed they worked the same and they did. I threw it at the Pidgey and it bobbed twice. It somehow escaped! It flew away before I had another chance. "Aw... and I was that close."

"Good try!" Someone from the trees said.

"AH!" I screamed, startled.

"Oh, sorry... hey, my name's Ethan... but some people call me Gold. And what's your name?" Ethan asked.

"My name's Lillie!" I said. He looked a couple years older than me and much more experienced.

"So... what's your story?" He asked.

"I'm from Alola! My mother has fallen ill and so we came to Kanto so she could be treated by Bill. What about you? You seem to be good at this." I said.

"I'm from another region as well actually! From humble beginnings in New Bark Town, Johto, I'm the champion of the Johto/Kanto League!" Ethan said. My jaw dropped.

"Y-Your the champion! Wow! W-What are you doing here!" I managed to say.

"Well, I may be champion, but I still have a long way to go. Word has it it's tougher the second time round. So I'm traveling Kanto now! I've beaten most the gyms at this point but, there's supposed to be an amazing trainer atop Mt. Silver. One of the best trainers to ever live. He was champion too. So, you planning on challenging the gyms?"

"What me? No, I couldn't."

"How come?"

I realized I didn't have a reason not to... and in fact I wanted to. "Actually, I'd love to! Yes, that's what I'll do! Thanks!"

"Can I come with? I didn't really travel much with trainers in Johto." He asked.

"That'd be great!" I said surprised.

That was the first friend I met in Kanto! I miss him actually. We keep in touch still. He said that he didn't mind going around Kanto again with me. He only had two gyms he needed which would be the exact opposite of the way we went. We entered Viridian forest and about half way through I got tired.

"We can take a break. I'm tired too. Plus, you might find some Pokemon." Ethan said.

"Here? In the middle of the forest!" I said weakly.

"It's fun camping out. It's getting late anyways. I've got a sleeping bag in my bag, do you have one?" He asked.

"No... I only brought repels and a couple Pokeballs." I replied.

"That's fine, I don't need one. You can use mine." he offered.

"What? You sure?" I asked.

"Yep!" He gave me the bag. I unrolled it and saw a Pokemon design on it.

"What's this Pokemon?" I asked.

"That's my first one ever. He's a Totodile... or was I should say. You can meet him in the morning. He doesn't like being disturbed when he's sleeping. The first one is always special... is that Pichu your first?"

"No actually... I had a Cosmog. I called it Nebby and we traveled through Alola. The adventures I had with Nebby and Sun were amazing. I decided Nebby would be better with Sun..."

"Tough, I couldn't imagine being in shoes. It takes a lot of courage to do something like that you know. So who's Sun?"

I told him about all our adventures in Alola. By the time I was done, we were both sleepy. He laid down in the grass and shut his eyes and I jumped into the sleeping bag.

"See you in the morning." Ethan said.

I replied with, "Night."

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"Hau, is that enough? My voice is tired." I asked.

"Well... I have even more questions! Just who is this 'Gold,' and why did he help you out? What's this Red about? And how come you never talk about him?" Hau questioned.

"Hau, why not take a break... for a coupe of days." I suggested.

"From the story? Aw, man! I'll be back in a couple days! Just don't forget your story!" Hau said running off. Just a second later he came back. "Lillie... I thought Team Skull was disbanded..."

* * *

 **Please leave your suggestions through PMs or in reviews, I'll take 'em seriously. This was a fun chapter to make. If your wondering why Gold has a Totodile or why he's even in the story, it's because I always choose the water type ;). Also, before Sun and Moon, HeartGold and SoulSilver were my first Pokemon games... and maybe still are my favorite! Sun and Moon is close though. Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Damn, I had a scare there... left my computer and my bag at a track meet. Makes it worse that it's a school where it's common for people to get there bags stolen. Luckily I got a really awesome friend who brought it to school with him. That's why this chapter is taking a while. Anyway, this is in Sun's perspective, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Battle With Team Skull

"See you later mom!" I said as I left my mothers house. I had come to visit her if only for a brief amount of time. I decided to not bring up Lillie when I was there but I had a feeling she knew already. Later, I went to go to my own home. It wasn't what you'd expect from a champion. I just rented an apartment room in a new hotel they had built just two years prior. Once I entered, it smelled horrible. There were pizzas on the floor and soda spilled everywhere. "Ugh!" I cried in disgust. I remembered I hadn't been inside for a bit and the last time I did was when me and Hau had a late night session of gaming. Now, being a champion did have its perks. I had received the brand new Nintendo Switch for free! I, of course, was about to game all day. It was a bit of a secret that I lived in such an unhealthy way. I had to keep fit and be a role model for kids but I did like to let loose sometimes. I had a maid come up and clean the room while I set up the Switch and started playing. Suddenly, my phone went off. I let it ring and saw Hau had left a voice message. I got to a good saving point in my game. It only took about 15 minutes. The voice message said,"Hey, Sun howzit? Listen, me and Lillie are in need of some assistance you see, TEAM SKULL IS HERE AT THE ANO TOWN LIBRARY! I THOUGHT THEY WERE GONE! SO GET OVER HERE!" I hurried down and ran out. I called for the ride Charizard to come and waited just a second. I rode it up in the sky to Ano Town. My heart was beating fast and I couldn't think. After a bit, however, I realized that it was only Team Skull. The team that I had beaten when I was a kid. And now, even if they reformed, how much power could they possibly have?

"Hey! What's up!" I said once I arrived. There was no answer. I was right outside the library and the door was open. Surely they would have heard if they were there. I realized no one was anywhere. I looked around, now extremely worried. "H-Hau? Lillie? Anyone!" I yelled. "Alright, keep your cool, Sun." I said to myself. I walked to the Pokemon Center. The windows were smashed in and there wasn't anyone there. I turned around but I heard something. I walked into the center and noticed a hole in the ground with a ladder leading down. I grabbed one of my Pokeballs and sneaked to the ladder. I heard two people talking.

"Plan's working great so far. Ha, great to see all these tunnels we built being put to good use." A man said.

" _We_ built? I've been here since the beginning, you barely helped at all. You joined last year! Don't you go trying to take credit for something you didn't do!" A female said.

"My bad!" The man apologized.

"What are you two doing!" Another woman said.

"Sorry, Admin Jill!" The original two people said simultaneously.

"That's fine. Any difficulties at all?" Admin Jill asked.

"Just noticed two people. One female and a large man. They escaped, we aren't sure where they went but we don't think they'll be much trouble. We were about to head to the next checkpoint." The man said.

"Great. Very soon we will be able to deploy the barrier around the town. Continue with your duties." the Admin said.

I heard them walking away and I was about to climb down the ladder but first I went to Lillie's home. I found a note on her tea table.

 _It's me... if you are reading this you know who I am. Me and our friend are safe. We are hiding. I can't write very much. Otherwise we'll be caught. See you soon!_ The letter read.

That was good to know. I went back to the ladder and climbed down. The tunnel split in three ways. It was impressive how big the tunnel was. The signs weren't helpful. They said the left tunnel went to checkpoint D, the middle to checkpoint A, and the right to checkpoint E. I was about to go down to checkpoint A but then I heard someone yelling.

"Now, use Hydro Cannon!" I heard a huge rush of water hitting hard. It came from checkpoint D so I ran in that direction. When I reached there, the checkpoint was a huge circular room. All the dirt walls were wet and muddy. There were about 3 team skull grunts soaked and knocked out.

"Hello there!" Someone from behind me said. Startled, I fell to the floor. "Easy! Hey, you Sun?" The man said. He didn't seem too much older than myself. He had bluish-black hair and wore a black cap with a gold stripe down the middle of it. He had a red sweatshirt with a white collar and black sweatpants.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"Hasn't Lillie told you about me? My name's Ethan... but you can call me Gold."

* * *

 **Once you have set a problem in a story, it is so easy to keep writing! See you next chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**F*ck it. My chapter for my other story is wayyy too long... it is literally almost as long as some of my stories... so yeah, might as well do this one first... I need a break anyway. This chapter is from Sun's perspective. By the way, the way I am portraying Gold is more fun-loving and comical than the actual game's portrayal.**

 **Quick Update: I was about to start writing the next chapter... but I realized I said Sun didn't know what a malasada was... my bad I meant Ethan. I went and fixed that, sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Gold

"So... am I supposed to believe you?" I said.

"Yeah... I mean why not?" Gold replied.

"Lillie never told me about you..." I reasoned.

"Whatever, when we find her, you can ask her yourself." Gold said.

"Fine then," I agreed, "where do we go?"

"Well... not sure to be honest. Probably the central room to try and stop Team Skull." He replied.

"Lead the way," I said.

Gold turned toward the tunnel straight ahead. It was, indeed, to the middle. Strangely, there was no one in the long narrow hallway. Once we arrived in the central room, we didn't see Lillie or Hau but we did see a young man wearing a black suit. He was at a desk. He was bald and black. He was pretty tall as well, maybe 6'3" and wore sunglasses.

"And you are?" Gold asked.

"I should be asking you... but I know who both of you are. 2 champions in the same room... well I'm Corey. The commander of this specific operation. Too many disturbances lately. First, those two-" Corey got cut off.

"Hau and Lillie! Where are they?" I said.

"W-Where here!" Lillie said coming from under a chair with Hau following. She came and hugged Sun and Gold. "But we didn't reveal ourselves."

Commander Corey laughed, "I can see you both under there. And yes, I saw you, Hau is it, shutting down my computer. I had important things to do but my computer takes forever to turn on. Now, if you don't mind, please leave, you may ruin everything."

"No way! You guys took over Ano Town!" Hau yelled.

"Fine, then I'll have to force you to leave! You wouldn't understand why anyway. Go Tir-" Corey's cell buzzed."Hold on one sec." He answered the phone. "Yo, boss... what!?... why would we... something bigger... wow, understood." He put away his phone. "Sorry, I got to go, you want Ano Town back, go ahead, we don't need it anymore."

"Wait!" Lillie shouted. Corey had left through a trap door under him. It was locked so we couldn't get in. We headed back to the surface and there were no Team Skull members roaming. We went to Lillie's home to talk.

"So... Lillie... anything you want to explain?" I asked.

"About what?" Lillie wondered. Everyone but me was confused.

"About Ethan over here." I urged.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... I thought you wouldn't care too much." Lillie explained.

"Hey, let me explain my own backstory... well, I'm from Johto right." Ethan started, "I basically traveled Johto. 8 badges later, I challenge the elite 4 and win... so I became Champion! But, I stepped down. But before I stepped down, I went to Kanto to get 8 badges there too. I met Lillie while I was on my 7th badge. I trained with her to rechallenge the four." After winning again, I stepped down like I said earlier. I went to challenge the greatest trainer ever... or so it was said. His name was Red. We made an agreement to not tell anyone who won the battle until we were close to death... and hopefully, I'm not going to die anytime soon. And so a little stuff happened here and there and then one fateful day, while playing a game, I got a call from a good old friend. That's Lillie. And you know the rest."

"So, you and Lillie were just friends?" I wondered.

"Well, once I-" Lillie cut Ethan off.

"Yeah," she said, "We were just friends." Her face reddened a little. I suddenly developed a small amount of hate for Gold.

"Hey, guys. Aren't we forgetting something more important... like team skull!" Hau reminded.

"Y-Yeah!" Lillie agreed. "What do you think was going on?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. I thought they were disbanded... but I guess not..." I said.

"They said something big, right? What could that be?" Gold asked.

"We need to find out and put an end to it... but how do we do that?" Hau said.

"I know! A spy... and I have a friend who could help us..." Gold said.

"Sounds great... but still... how could they have been operating under everyone's noses," Lillie said.

"Who could be the one operating everything. With how many members I saw, he must be a mega powerful person." I said.

"You know what? Thinking is making me hungry. Malasadas anybody?" Hau suggested.

"What's a... Malasada?" Ethan said.

Hau's jaw fell to the floor. "You have to try one! NOW!" Hau ran out the door."

"To the Malasada shop." I unenthusiastically said.

* * *

 **Sorry, this took so long to make... and it's still short lol. I got a lot of stuff with track and basketball lately. I hope I left enough questions in this to intrigue everyone. I know generally what I want to do and it looks epic in my head... I plan on making a chapter from Gold/Ethan's perspective soon but I'll need to explore his charecter more first. Stay tuned guys, later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hehe... hey! Would you look at that... forgot about this story. *Gulp* My bad? Hey no chairs being thrown! Yay... oh wait... that's because of a lack of audience... ;(. Anyways, I'm back and writing this stuff again. This should be an interesting chapter. I'm writing in the perspective of Gold... not because it adds to the the immediate problem, but because he's a new character and he's fun to write. Enjoy!**

Chapter X: Drunken Night

"Oh... my... god!" I exclaimed. "This is... really not as good as you made it out to be."

This upset Hau. "You uncultured, tasteless, little-"

"Calm down Hau! That just means more for you!" Sun said.

"Feraligatr!" my Feraligatr shrieked.

"Wutch you doing outside your pokeball, bro?" I asked.

"Feraligatr?" He asked in return.

"Oh yeah... I forgot... I don't keep you in that thing..." I realized.

"Feraligatr!" He said once more as he ate the rest of everyone's malasada.

"Hau... please stay calm..." Lillie tried to negotiate.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Hau angrily screamed as he tackled me.

-Outside the shop-

"Great... now we are kicked out! Your a genius!" I said.

"Shut it Gold! It's your fault for-" Sun started.

I interjected with, "My fault I didn't like the food? Now it's time for some real fun!" We walked into a bar.

"Ethan! I thought you said you didn't drink!" Lillie said.

"Haha... that was more than 10 years ago! It's 'cause I couldn't drink before!" Now to a bartender I asked, "Gimme a Mai Tai... I hear that's good... actually give us all one and give me two."

"Wait, what if we've never drank?" Sun asked worriedly.

"Hau won't have a problem if you know what I mean." I said referring to his weight. "Don't worry about it. You, Sun, on the other hand, don't look like you can take hard drinks very well."

"Hey!" They both objected.

I continued, "and Lillie," I said laughing, "You'll love this!"

 _"She is gonna get so drunk with just one sip! Haha, this'll be great!"_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, bartender! Triple that order!" I said.

"Uh-oh..." Lillie said.

-half an hour later-

We were all drunk... except Hau... I think. Hard to remember the details.

"Man, I love you!" Hau said... on second thought, he was definitely drunk too.

"Ah, I love you too buddy. You my best friend!" I said... holy hell I regret this now...

"I thought I was your bestie!" Sun said.

"You are... n't. If I was, would I do this?" I said as I walked past him over to Lillie. I kissed her right on the mouth.

"You... bastard! Go *burp* Primarino!" He said throwing a rock at the ground. "Use Hy... what was it? Hydra Cannon? Hipo? Hypno! It was Hypno! Hypnosis! Use Hypnosis!"

"Idiot, it's hydro cannon! Feraligatr use it!" I yelled as Feraligatr was... not there."

"Ahhhh!" Sun yelled as if he was hit. "I'll murder you!"

It was then that I can't remember what happened. Something about not feeling too good, throwing up, and passing out... something happened between there... it may have gotten a bit... sexual... okay, I don't want to talk about it!

After a while, we woke up at a police station.

"What's... going on?" I asked.

"You got caught driving drunk," the policeman said.

"Me, I don't drink! Right, Lillie!" I said obviously still slightly drunk.

"Yeah, that's right!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I might have believed you if you weren't driving someone's car in to his house for five minutes, yelling 'Give me my beer back,' when in fact, the man had no beer and that man was me," the policeman informed.

Suddenly I started feeling just a bit less intoxicated. "Uh... phone... call?"

They let me call someone but only one person. "H-Hey! Red! Yeah, it's me Ethan, your buddy. WAIT DON'T HANG UP! I need your help. Uh... I was driving drunk into a policeman's house asking for beer. What do you mean 'that's funny!' No it isn't! Look can you help me? I know you can pull strings to get me outta here! Yes, i know I already owe you. What! I will not say that! No! Wait... fine, Red is the greatest trainer to have ever... and Gold isn't nearly as good. Dude, Lillie is here too! Yes, Lillie! Oh so now you're willing to help... thanks bro, I appreciate."

Suddenly the policeman got a call. "Hello? WHAT! But- I know but you can't let them get away with this! Yes, I have a family. No, I don't want to lose my job. Yes, sir. You son of a #$%^&, get out of here and bring your friends.

After about an hour of rest, I said, "Please... never again... speak of this."

* * *

 **Funny thing is, I'm making a drunk chapter for like 3 of my stories. Hey, I'm not used to writing this type of stuff so when I do, it's fun. Please review, it really helps motivate me to write... this story especially. Next chapter, will actually be serious! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Damn... I suck at keeping this story updated frequently... I mean, I swear, I try for a weekly sort of thing... in my defense, I have been experimenting with multiple stories, many not published. Oh, and by the way, this is in the perspective of Sun.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Team Rocket

"Let's get back on track now. We need to find out what Team Skull will do... do you have any ideas?" I said.

"Like I said before," Ethan began, "I have someone who could be used as a spy."

"Who could this be?" I asked.

"Not just one person... a team... Team Rocket!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Team Rocket! But they haven't been around lately!" Lillie pointed out.

"See, that's where you are wrong. They may not be all that bad now, but few people haven't heard of the infamous team. Every now and then, there are stirrings that the team is still around. Those stirrings are Frank... because he's kind of clumsy and forgets to take of his uniform in public. They don't steal Pokemon... not sure what they do... but either way, I happen to know their leader. Silver... my old rival." Gold explained.

"Ah, I get it. The name Team Rocket is infamous enough for Team Skull to allow recruiting from Team Rocket to Skull," Hau guessed.

"Yes! Perfectly right. Though... I haven't Silver in a long while. His dad died so he became the leader... but Team Rocket at that point were weak. Perhaps you know him, Giovanni," Ethan continued.

"Woah... Giovanni! After he retired, Team Rocket disbanded and failed at rebanding multiple times," I finished.

"But with Silver as the new head, things have ran smoothly." Ethan dialed a number into his phone and walked away.

"Team Rocket is horrible! I'll never forget what they did!" Lillie said.

"What did they do?" Hau said, hoping to get some story out of her.

"Well," she started.

-Flashback-

"Lillie, wake up!" Ethan yelled. Lillie woke up immediately. "A Team Rocket straggler stole your Pokemon!"

"Don't move, or I'll shoot!" The grunt said, holding a gun to a Pichu's head.

"W-wait! No, don't kill him!" Lillie cried in fear.

"Hey, man. Take it easy. When did Team Rocket kill Pokemon?" Ethan calmly asked.

"Since you destroyed our team! Every last one of us loyalists... what can we do now!" The grunt said shakily.

"Think about it, you are about to kill a Pokemon. It's so young, and it's her partner not mine. So why don't you put the gun away and-" Ethan said walking slowly towards Pichu.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE... you made me do this!" He aimed the gun and fired at Pichu. Ethan dove and the bullet hit his right leg, leaving Pichu unscathed.

"Yeah... well you made me do this. Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!" Gold yelled, in obvious pain. As Feraligatr downed the grunt, Lillie ran to Ethan.

"Ethan, are you alright!?" Lilly said, worriedly.

"Yeah. Uh... but I do think I'm going to need to go to the hospital... sorry about all this, Team Rocket holds a grudge against me. I messed up there plans in Johto," Ethan explained.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Lillie said, pulling some stuff from Gold's bag.

"If you can treat a bullet wound, the first aid is in the third pouch," Ethan mentioned.

After Lillie finished treating Gold, he stood up and nearly fell if it weren't for Feraligatr. He manged to limp without need of support.

"Never thought anyone could stoop so low... to try to kill a Pokemon... just horrible!" Ethan exclaimed.

"We still need to get you to a doctor. Is there one in the next city?" Lillie asked.

"I think we are in luck!"

-End of Flashback-

"No, no!" Hau started. "Don't end on a cliffhanger! Will Gold survive!"

Lillie and I looked at each other and then back at Hau.

"Dude, he's literally right there! Of course he survives!" I yelled.

"What's wrong with you! Spoilers!" Hau yelled back.

"Guys," Ethan said, walking back to us, "Silver answered after my 24th call. He said he could help us!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no see... er write... don't get me wrong I love to write this story but honestly I just haven't felt very much in the mood. I feel like writing now though so... we chill? Good, let's go! Oh, and this is from the perspective of... uh... let's see... f#$% it don't matter... Sun.**

Chapter 12: A Clash of Gold and Silver

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Well... first he told me to f&*% off... for some reason not many people like me," Gold began, "but then, I told him of our predicament. I told him to send a small army of team rocket members... he said he would come himself. But, you never know with this guy, one moment he spies on you, the next he fights you, another you work together to beat Team Rocket, then, years later I find out he's the new leader... and, I know I said Team Rocket is cool now but... well... you just never know, you know?"

"No..." I answered.

"Anymore buddies you want to share?" Hau asked.

"Yeah, sure, so there's," Gold began before Lillie cut him off.

"When can he come?" She asked.

"He'll be here in a couple days..." I answered. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Professor Elm. I put him on speaker. "What's up, Elm?"

"Ethan! I have made a groundbreaking discovery! You are in the Alola region, correct?" Elm said.

"Yeah... but I'm a bit busy..."

"THIS CANNOT WAIT! I have discovered that the Pokemon known as Lunala has the power to open doors to another dimension."

"... I already knew that..."

"Ah, yes, I suspected as much considering it wasn't discovered by me at all... but what I did really discover is that Team Skull of the Alola region in coordination with Team Rocket plan on using this other worldly power for entering a different world. A world famously known as the Distortion World. Why? Well, they figure the Pokemon Giratina may unlock limitless capabilities. I don't know what they'll do but I doubt good intentions. With that, I must say bye, I'm trying to find out more and I'll keep you updated," Elm finished.

"So... should we be concerned that Silver knows our exact location?" Gold asked.

"We are screwed," Hau said sadly.

"No... we'll fight back!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Yeah! When is this Silver supposed to be here anyway? We can ambush them!" I suggested.

"I... well... he said a few days but I don't think we'll be trusting him now," Ethan said, slightly disappointed.

"Ah, well you were right not to trust that, but as usual, your wrong about everything else," A voice from behind Ethan said.

"Silver... what's your deal? I thought you were against your dad's ways!" Ethan yelled as he pulled out a Pokemon. "Go, Tyranitar!"

Silver sighed, "I guess I'll just beat reason into your skull then. Get out here, Alakazam!"

"WAIT! I need popcorn! Don't start without me!" Hau said running off.

Ethan, ignoring this commanded Tyranitar. "Use fire punch!" Ethan was so angered at Silver, he couldn't think straight. He realized his mistake as soon as he did it.

"Quick, use reflect!" Silver said. Alakazam was much quicker and got its reflect off before Tyranitar hit. The damage was reduced. "Now, use focus blast."

K.O.

"Dammit... return Tyranitar... that's my bad... let's go, Ampharos!"

"Another focus blast!" Silver said. Ampharos seemed relatively fine from the attack.

"Ampharos, use signal beam!" Gold yelled. It struck Alakazam with a critical hit. Alakazam fainted.

"Argh! Let's settle this with a one on one! Go, Meganium!" Silver cried.

"Ha... alright, I'll accept. Ampharos return... go Feraligatr," Gold said.

"How predictable... though I thought you would have sense enough to get a type advantage... but no, your precious Feraligatr will now just be destroyed," Silver said.

"Ice punch!" Ethan said. The move was super-effective, and it froze the Meganium.

"You've got to be kidding me? Your luck is soon run out, however," Silver said as he tossed a berry to Meganium.

"My luck's run out? My luck never runs out! Use swords dance!" The Feraligatr's attack increased greatly.

"Meganium, Petal Dance!" Silver said. Feraligatr was pushed to the ground from the powerful attack. It managed to get up... but it was surely close to fainting.

"Finish it with another ice punch!" Ethan shouted. The ice punch from Gold's Feraligatr was a critical... that with the power of swords dance caused Meganium to faint.

"God damn you! How the hell do you ALWAYS do that!" Silver shouted.

"Awww, is Silver losing his cool?" Gold mocked.

"Shut up, Ethan, you got lucky," Silver countered.

"Oh, your suddenly cool again... yeah, don't show that Gold your true feelings," Gold said. "Hah, you think I win with luck? Look at this!" Gold said removing a scope lens from Feraligatr.

"FINE. You win... again... but hear me out at least!" Silver pleaded.

"Sure, go ahead," Gold said.

"I'm not part of Team Rocket... I just told you that so you would stop bothering me. I figured you would think I was too busy to listen to you. Then, after all these years, you called me for help and I thought that perhaps you would be a bit different. I overheard your conversation with Elm... so I get your misconception... but its horrid to see your the same Ethan as always," Silver explained.

Ethan smiled. "Alright... I believe you... but I have a question... are you still going to help us or not?"

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Hau ran back into the scene before Silver answered.. "YOU ALREADY FINISHED! I just got the popcorn!"


End file.
